Lendemain de fête
by Demetra83
Summary: "Certains lendemains de fête peuvent être dur, surtout quand il faut ouvrir les yeux..." Petit OS ship J/S


Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam / Humour

Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir cet OS, soyez indulgents svp :p

* * *

Certains lendemains de fête peuvent être dur, surtout quand il faut ouvrir les yeux. C'était le cas ce matin-là pour le Major Samantha Carter. Elle sentait sa boite crânienne sur le point d'exploser. Elle tentait de se souvenir des événements de la veille mais c'était plutôt flou et confus. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux et la semi-obscurité de la pièce où elle se trouvait ne l'aida pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'était ni dans son lit ni dans sa chambre et cette pièce ne lui était pas familière, elle n'était donc pas chez elle, ce qui ne lui indiquait pas où elle avait passé la nuit.

Elle se tourna doucement dans le lit, souleva les draps et décida de se lever. Tout en douceur pour ne pas aggraver son mal de tête. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était habillée même si sa robe avait clairement connu des jours meilleurs. Elle était froissée et semblait avoir été éclaboussée par de l'alcool, à en juger par l'odeur. Ca souleva le coeur de Sam et elle lutta contre la nausée. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que sa vue s'habituait à l'obscurité, Sam sembla reconnaitre la chambre et pria pour se tromper. Si c'était bien l'endroit auquel elle pensait, elle y était déjà venu deux fois… dans un cadre strictement professionnel.

L'endroit où elle se trouvait était calme et silencieux, Sam espérait être seule afin de partir aussi discrètement que possible. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre où elle se trouvait et trouva un couloir, menant sur sa gauche à une autre chambre et sur sa droite, vers ce qui semblait être le salon. Cela confirma ses soupçons et elle ferma les yeux, espérant se réveiller de ce cauchemar...

Elle lissa sa robe et se dirigea vers le salon où la télé était allumée, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre. "Faites que je me réveille, faites que je me réveille" pensa-t-elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, le "Hey Carter !" qui ponctua son entrée lui fit réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de se réveiller dans de meilleures dispositions.

"Bonjour, mon Colonel" dit-elle timidement, sans regarder le propriétaire des lieux.

"Il y a du café frais dans la cuisine, si vous voulez. Et un tube d'aspirine !"

Sam hocha la tête et accepta. Elle se servit et profita de la cuisine américaine pour observer son supérieur à son insu. Il portait un bas de jogging avec un t-shirt de l'Air Force. Il avait les chevilles croisées sur sa table basse, pieds nus, tout en lisant son journal. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ses cheveux presque blancs étaient en bataille, juste comme elle les aimait.

Elle buvait son café, debout dans la cuisine, quand Jack O'Neill se tourna pour la regarder.

"Et si vous vous installiez plus confortablement pour boire ça, non ?"

Sam se décida à quitter sa cachette pour s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils du salon, en évitant toujours de regarder son supérieur.

"Je pensais que vous alliez dormir plus longtemps" dit doucement Jack.

Sam leva les yeux, finalement et fut surprise de voir un léger sourire sur le visage de l'homme face à elle.

"Je, hum, je me lève toujours très tôt, depuis toute petite, ça rendait mes parents dingues."

Sam se sentait comme passée au scanner, Jack étudiait chaque trait de son visage et de son corps, en souriant. Elle rougit.

"Vous devriez prendre une douche. J'ai préparé quelques affaires pour vous dans la salle de bain."

Sam se leva et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier. Jack avait probablement fait la vaisselle en se levant car des verres - beaucoup de verres - séchaient encore. Quand elle alluma la lumière de la salle de bain, elle eut un mouvement de recul en se voyant. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Jack souriait en la regardant un peu plus tôt : son mascara avait coulé sous ses yeux avec son fard à paupière. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir été passés au mixer et elle avait une mine affreuse. Elle trouva une serviette propre, une brosse à dents neuve et un jogging. Elle retira ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche.

Sam resta un moment sous le jet d'eau brûlant, tentant de rassembler les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille. Tout était flou... Elle se souvenait que le Colonel avait invité son équipe à passer la soirée chez lui avec quelques amis à lui. Il était prévu qu'ils regardent un match à la télé, en buvant quelques bières. Elle avait décidé de mettre une petite robe noire, très simple, pour changer des tenues de la base ou encore ses éternels jeans et chemises.

Les amis du Colonel étaient des hommes charmants, même génération que lui - anciens des Forces Spéciales pour la plupart - et la soirée avait été très agréable, aussi loin que Sam s'en souvienne.

Elle se décida à quitter la douche et à enfiler les vêtements prêtés par son supérieur. Bien entendu, le t-shirt et le jogging étaient un peu grands et le Colonel avait pensé à lui prêter un caleçon, car il ne disposait de toute évidence pas de sous-vêtements féminins. Sam aurait bien aimé remettre son soutien-gorge mais une forte odeur d'alcool s'en dégageait également.

Quand elle quitta la salle de bain, Jack était toujours installé au salon, avec son journal. Il ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce.

"Ca va mieux ?" demanda-t-il, doucement.

"Se laver les dents fait un bien fou, je dois le reconnaitre, merci."

Jack plia son journal pour la regarder et sourit avant d'ajouter "comme se démaquiller, j'imagine."

Sam s'était lavé le visage au savon de Marseille pour retirer toute trace de maquillage.

"Si vous avez mal au crâne, j'ai des cachets d'avance, si vous voulez."

"Ca ira pour le moment, merci Monsieur."

Jack laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Quoi ?" demanda Sam en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

"C'est l'utilisation du Monsieur qui me fait rire. Vous étiez nettement moins guindée hier soir."

Sam se prit la tête dans les mains.

"Oh non... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Avant tout, je dois avouer que je ne vous connaissais pas ce côté câlin, Carter."

"Pardon ?" demanda Sam, horrifiée.

"Ca explique aussi pourquoi d'habitude, vous vous limitez à deux ou trois bières !" dit Jack, visiblement amusé. "Vous avez passé la moitié de la soirée dans les bras de Teal'c, qui semblait apprécier la proximité. Ensuite, quand Daniel a été dans le même état que vous, avec trois fois moins d'alcool, il s'est joint à vous."

Sam avait toujours les mains plaquées sur son visage et secouait doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

"Quand ils sont partis, vous avez jugé bon d'inviter mes amis à participer à un karaoké improvisé et vous dansiez presque sur la table. J'ai usé de toute mon autorité car je ne voulais pas vous accompagner aux urgences en cas de chute..."

Jack semblait toujours très très amusé par le comportement de son second.

"Oh mon Dieu, la honte..."

"Oui, pour vous mais nous, c'était une bonne soirée. En revanche, vous êtes difficile à suivre quand vous êtes partie ! J'ai dû cacher toutes mes bouteilles d'alcool !"

Jack resta pensif un moment, avant d'ajouter "et j'ai dû planquer le "Twister" parce que ça aurait pu être drôle mais encore plus gênant avec votre robe…"

"Mon colonel, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je suis vraiment désolée !"

"Hey Carter, ce n'est rien ! On a déjà vu pire, je vous rappelle que mes amis et moi étions dans les Forces Spéciales !"

"Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?" demanda Sam, un peu perdue.

"Certaines missions étaient plus dures que d'autres, donc quand on rentrait, on allait boire un verre ou deux, mais ça finissait rarement aussi bien qu'hier !" expliqua Jack, pensif.

"Et comment vos épouses vivaient-elles ces situations ?"

Jack se leva pour se servir un café, il tendit une tasse à Sam.

"Nous sommes tous divorcés, ça en dit long, vous ne croyez pas ?" répondit Jack, un peu amusé.

Sam savait que dans son cas, le divorce ne concernait pas seulement ses éventuels problèmes de boissons, mais elle se garda de tout commentaire.

"Ceci dit, Sam, je suis bien content de vous avoir vu lâcher du lest ! J'étais sûr que vous finiriez par ne plus supporter toute cette pression !"

"J'imagine que ça n'est pas une raison pour danser sur la table basse de la maison de mon supérieur !"

"Et si vous me voyiez comme un ami et pas comme votre colonel ?"

"Hum… dans ce cas, c'est peut-être un peu moins gênant" admit Sam.

"Maintenant, d'ami à amie, je peux vous dire que vous êtes très amicale quand vous avez un coup dans le nez."

"Vous me l'avez déjà dit, j'ai passé la soirée dans les bras de Teal'c."

"Oui mais ça c'était avant son départ avec Daniel. Ensuite, quand notre ami n'a plus été là, j'ai joué la peluche de substitution…"

Sam manqua de recracher une gorgée de café.

"Pardon ?" demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

"C'était bien plus tard, quand on a voulu faire un poker. Vous vous êtes installée sur mes genoux, les bras autour de mon cou. Vous avez bien essayé de me déconcentrer mais ça n'a pas marché. En revanche, les autres avaient les yeux rivés sur vous, j'ai donc gagné la partie !"

"Dites-moi que je n'ai rien fait d'autre que regarder vos cartes, Jack, je vous en prie !"

Le ton suppliant surprit le Colonel, autant que l'utilisation de son prénom, mais après tout, il avait proposé d'être son ami…

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge et Sam comprit que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

"En fait, Sam, vous avez été assez entreprenante mais rien de grave."

Sam se leva, rattrapant le bas de son jogging et déclara "je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi avant que ça ne devienne encore plus embarrassant !"

"Carter ! Je sais que même vous avez besoin de faire retomber la pression de temps en temps, je ne vous juge pas."

D'un geste, Jack invita Sam à se rasseoir.

"Avec tout ce que vous avez traversé, je dirais même qu'il était temps que ça sorte."

Sam ramena ses pieds sous ses fesses et plongea son visage entre ses genoux.

"Que savez-vous au juste ?"

"Ce que Daniel a bien voulu me dire."

Sam releva la tête, elle n'était visiblement pas contente que son ami ait trahi sa confiance.

"Sam, il m'a juste raconté dans les grandes lignes à mon avis, juste pour que je fasse plus attention à vous et surtout que je vous fiche un peu la paix en mission."

"Je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment mais je vais quand même le tuer !"

Jack ricana.

"Je connais ça, il m'arrive souvent d'avoir le même sentiment envers lui !"

Il adorait Daniel, c'était son meilleur ami mais il était curieux et incapable de garder un secret.

"Je comprends à quel point ça dû être dur de mettre un terme à votre relation avec Pete, surtout après l'enquête qu'il a menée sur vous et son arrivée soudaine devant le domicile de Daniel. Mais je reste persuadé que c'était la bonne solution, Sam."

"Jack, vous ne comprenez pas..." dit Sam d'une voix plaintive.

Il la regarda sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

"C'était ma seule chance d'avoir une vie normale, une perspective d'avenir... de peut-être me marier et avoir des enfants, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !"

Jack se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Sam, si je comprends bien, vous vous êtes accrochée à lui pour ce qu'il avait à vous offrir ?"

"Bien sûr ! Je suis un peu triste parce qu'il était gentil mais surtout, il pouvait m'offrir ce que... d'autres ne peuvent pas."

Sam sentait qu'elle était sur une pente glissante mais elle ne le réalisa que trop tard. Jack faisait les cent pas dans son salon.

"Vous êtes sérieuse, Carter ? Vous aviez vraiment l'intention d'aller jusqu'au mariage et donner des enfants à ce... type, sous prétexte qu'il pouvait les faire avec vous ?"

Sam inclina la tête sur le côté : présentées comme ça, les choses paraissaient glauques... très glauques !

"Euh..." elle avala sa salive pour lui donner quelques secondes supplémentaires. "Je... hum..." mais aucune réponse cohérente ne quitta ses lèvres.

"Et il n'y a personne d'autre à qui vous puissiez demander ce service ?"

Sam se leva, refusant d'avoir cette conversation avec Lui. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"Mon Colonel, je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi !"

Jack attrapa son bras, doucement et l'attira à lui.

"Tes sentiments ont changé ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Depuis le test, est-ce que tes sentiments ont changé ? Dis-le-moi, Sam."

"Non non, bien entendu ! J'aimerais être aussi droite que Sir Lancelot du Lac et te rester fidèle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie mais... je veux une vie normale, rentrer chez moi, retrouver mon mari et mes enfants..."

"Alors, il est temps que l'un de nous deux prenne sa retraite et puisque c'est mon idée et que je suis le plus vieux, cet honneur me revient !"

Avant que Sam ne puisse objecter, Jack la fit taire avec un baiser.

"Jack, comment j'ai fini dans ton lit ?"

"Question pertinente, très chère !" s'exclama Jack, serrant Sam un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Il la guida vers le canapé.

"En fait, tu semblais très désireuse de mieux faire connaissance avec moi... sur un plan physique. Donc je t'ai conduite à ma chambre et je t'ai mise au lit, en tout bien tout honneur. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, tu ronflais si bruyamment, que je me suis dit que tu ne remarquerais pas si je te laissais."

Sam gloussa et Jack décida d'approfondir leur baiser. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à regarder la télé et à discuter, confortablement installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Une nouvelle vie commença pour eux la semaine suivante quand Jack présenta sa démission au Général Hammond et que Sam s'installa chez lui.

**FIN**


End file.
